A Choice of Many Regrets
by Fallout-Man101
Summary: Headmistress Salem had been pushed to her limit, the other three Relics in her husbands hands, Vacuo, Mistral and Atlas leveled, academies and all, and now before her, Vale burned. as she stood inside of her office in her dimming beacon of hope she knew she had one option to change the fate of humanity and make a different choice, the question was "which one?"
1. Chapter 1

**A Choice Of Many Regret's**

**Chapter 1.**

**The Beginning of the End?**

**DISCLAIMER. **

**I do not own RWBY, they are a product of Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

Below her Vale burned, Salem could smell it standing from here, in her shining beacon of hope.

_"Is all lost?" _She thought, perhaps it was…

In her many years she had always able to escape to some other small pocket of civilization and start anew, but not today, all her forces where _**here,**_ the last Relic was _**here**_, all she held dear was _**here.**_

She fell back into her chair, covered her face and breathed in, perhaps this was the Gods true punishment for her hubris's all those years ago, to see all that she held dear or would hold dear ripped apart before her very eyes until the end of the world itself. Humanity was destroyed because of **_her_**, Ozma was corrupted because of **_her,_** her children where dead because of **_her_**, and finally the world was about to be destroyed because of **_her_**…

She rarely doubted by this point that she deserved it, lest she again release the Gods wrath upon those she held dear….

If she had just accepted what the God of Light had told her all those years ago this wouldn't have happened. she should have just mourned Ozma and moved on with life and then maybe "they" wouldn't have had to suffer.

_"Mommy?, Daddy?" _asked a collection of voice's from behind, that would haunt her memories for all of her eternity, as a green light raced towards them, she turned and as usual their wasn't four little blond girls gazing up at her with big eyes.

_"They"_ where her biggest mistake, as a mother she had the most regrets, she had dragged her children into their parent's arguments and though she knew Ozma was more to blame in their death for striking first, she also knew that in reality_, _that confrontation should have _never _included them.

She turned and examined her surroundings. she now understood the meaning of death and why the Gods had punished her, she had realized that ages ago and now the only thing left was to punish herself. Perhaps that was why she had Beacon made in likeness to the tower she had at one point in time been a prisoner in, many years ago and had it made of the green stone that only reminded her of the Man she had once loved and what her husband was at one point and time and now wasn't.

_"My sins keep piling up and today will probably be amongst my greatest," she thought as she reached up to a small earpiece she was wearing._

* * *

_"Hmm'…interesting" A man_ sitting behind a desk that overlooked dozens of computer monitors mused to himself, as he watched a new type of Grimm that looked like a oversized cross between a man and a lizard fight a few dozen huntsmen, before he turned his attention to a smaller monitor that had _**Download Y/N? **_displayed on it, he pushed _**Y **_before turning his attention back to the battlefield that was displayed through the many screens.

_"Things are going well all things considered"_ he thought, indeed while many huntsmen and huntresses may have fallen, they held and appeared to be holding for a mome-

_**"Professor! "**_

He reached up and touched his ear piece, "yes?" He replied curtly to the voice…

_**"It's team BLAK professor! We have more Grimm advancing one click north along Grid 8-5 and I don't think we can stop them on our own, can we get som-"**_

"Reinforcements, yes?" The man cut him off as he watched the Grimm advancing through the burning shredded remains of the Emerald Forest before continuing, "don't fret I am having Team HVOC dispatched to your location."

_**"Thanks for the assist Professor over and out!"**_

The man resumed his vigilant watching of the monitor's and taking a cup of tea to calm his nerves, "_It will only get worse from here on out," _he thought, as he took another sip. "_If the Grimm continue to advance while wearing us down, at this rate we will only have until-"_

_**"Arthur?" **_**A** clear female voice rang through his earpiece cutting him out of his line of thought.

"Ma'am" he responded professionally his back jerking to attention, "I assume you have called asking for a update?"

"_**No" Arthur, I just want you to withdraw the eyes and bring them to the Maiden Vault yourself included, that's an order…"**_

Watt's nearly spat out his tea_, "Has she finally cracked?" _

_"_Ma'am" he replied, as he choked on his drink, "are you are aware that I am not planning next semesters history lessons at the moment, I am directing a "battle" and the eyes are vital pieces of that battle and if they are removed our defenses will collapse and we will effectively be giving up any odds of defeating the enemy and surviving_?!"_

_** ..."Arthur let's be honest with ourselves how much longer do you think we can hold out? I think we both know the answer…"**_

Watts shifted as he listened to Salem speak, she sounded more exhausted than a person traveling by foot through Vacou. He paused before replying, a strain in his Voice.

"We are surrounded" He stated flatly, "On all sides by Grimm, as far as the eyes can see. We are running low on supplies and even considering this schools massive stockpiles of food and ammunition at the rate we are using the latter we shall be out within a day, if! our men hold out that long and If! we don't have any of Ozpin's attack dogs show up," Watts trailed off…

"But that's unlikely, he continued, "I have detected two groups of flying objects near Vale, One coming from the direction of what_ was_ Atlas and another from Mistral, my guess is that its our old friends Ironwood and Belladonna, this coupled with the fact that the Grimm seemed to have briefly stopped their advance means tha-"

_**-"Ozpin is gathering all his forces for the final push," Salem's voice cut in**_, "_**and "he" as well as all his forces will likely be taking part…"**_

Watts cringed as Salem uttered those words as if it had only confirmed what he had already long suspected and slumped in his chair his eyes looking at the screen before him with a haunted gaze and for A few agonizing seconds he said nothing, before asking, "Ma'am do you have a plan?"

_**"Yes' Arthur, all you need to do is send the eyes to me…"**_

The man blinked his thoughts ever churning, "_Victory… how?" _he thought, the headmistresses voice sounded sure enough, but she sounded strangely flat and unenthusiastic about it.

His head spinning at the thought he replied, "yes ma'am it shall be done."

_**"My thanks Arthur, when you finish contacting the eyes make sure that the FINAL protocols are in place," Salem**_ _**replied as she signed off.**_

Watts rubbed his forehead before replying to no one in particular,

"If we live that long…"

* * *

**"Fire in the hold!" **one of the Hunter's shouted, as a mint green haired girl, dove out of the way of a fireball, which roared by her and hit a nearby fuel truck that promptly exploded, taking at least ten Alpha Beowolf's with it.

_"Today is not my day!"_ Emerald thought, as she pulled herself to her feet to see Cinder giving her an apologetic nod as she again sprung into action to assist one of the ten remaining Huntsmen that assisted them….

_"There was twenty of them thirty minutes ago_," she mused dejectedly as she shot a Ursa in the eye before vaulting over it's disappearing carcass and charging towards a nearby Beringel.

_"Is victory even possible at this point even if we win?"_ Emerald though, "_will humanity even be in a state to survive?" _

What with the Civil war destroying Atlas, the White Fangs ruthless takeover of mistral and the subsequent eradication of its human population and the complete and utter bloody anarchy in Vacao as a result of the Scare-Qrow and his Army of bloodthirsty killer bandits stroking the flames, she doubted it.

The Beringel roared as it lifted its arms to crush her, as she dropped and slid beneath its legs and strapped a fire dust explosive to one them, before sliding out on the other-side, vaulting upwards and running away pushing a button on a detonator as she ran.

_**BOOOM! **_

Emerald didn't even look back to make sure it was down as she raced at the one of the few remaining Grimm in the present wav_-_

_"EMERALD! GET DOWN NOW!"_

She didn't even recognize the voice of who had yelled at her, but she obeyed and hit the ground. then Emerald felt her Aura flare to life as she felt her back sear from the heat and heard the groan of the Grimm.

After a second she reluctantly turned and saw the smoldering Beringel, apparently it leg hadn't been completely destroyed by her explosive and it was about to crush her from behind.

_"That was way to close, if that Beringel had came any closer I would have been screwed," _Emerald thought as a hand appeared in her vision_._

"Sister' you need to stop being so careless, If I had been slower you would have been crushed," Cinder Fall stated flatly and seriously with a look of no argument and wildy worried concern in her amber eyes.

Emerald blinked and took her sister hand, normally her sister was the definition of cool and collected, she only showed her emotions in action and rarely through expression. so the fact that she was now showing worry coupled with the dire situation they where in told her something.

_"We are **"far"** beyond screwed,' _Emerald thought as Cinder pulled her to her feet and she dazedly glanced at the huntsmen around them killing the last of the Grimm...until the next wave at least...

Apparently Cinder could read her face because she turned to the other Huntsmen and said, "All of you have a quick breather and have a drink the next wave may come at anytime, so be on guard, I have something I wish to discuss with Emerald in private"

The various Huntsmen gave Cinder weary nods before walking towards a defensive pile of ruble thirty feet away, Cinder then turned to her and said, "Emerald can I plea-"

"_**BZZT!"**_

Cinder looked annoyed at the cut off and looked even more annoyed when she pulled out her scroll and saw the displayed caller ID. she seemed reluctant to answer, but she did so anyways turning her back to Emerald.

"Hello is everything going smoothly _Watts?"_ Cinder responded, Emerald almost snorted at the mocking way Cinder had answered the teams least favorite teacher.

"Yes?"..."WHAT!? Cinders voice rose causing Emerald to flinch.

_"You...bastard!" _Cinder hissed as she lowered her voice, "don't joke around about things like this!..."

"You...you aren't joking?"..."but"..."no"..."_NO!_"...

**"**I"... "I understand," Cinder stated, as she ended the call and for a moment she didn't move or say anything, her gaze shifting over to where the team of huntsmen and huntresses where trying to rest up.

"_What was all of that about? and what on Remnant did Watts want?" _Emerald thought, trying to make heads or tails out of what little she heard.

Cinder stopped staring at their escort and turned to Emerald and said, "come on" and started silently walking towards them, as they approached the lead huntsmen (Blue, Indigo. If Emerald recalled his name correctly) got up and asked, Is everything alright Ma'am?"

"Yes" Cinder replied, "I have just got new orders from the Headmistress, Emerald and I are to go on a brief trip to scout out the enemy for any Alpha class Grimm and possible Omega class. I expect you to hold this position if the Grimm should re-start their assault and await my and Emeralds return."

Emerald blinked and felt her stomach give of a uneasy feeling,_ "This is weird? something about this feels...off, But what?"_

Blue nodded as he lit a cigarette, "Alright we will hold this ground as long as we can, be careful, we wish you a swift return." the others assembled nodded and gave a few quick subdued words of encouragement.

_"They are frightened," _Emerald thought,_ "they know that without me or especially Cinder that their odds of coming out of the next wave are a lot smaller if non-existent, they can only hope that we return before the next wave starts._

Cinder nodded her head at the remarks and turned and began walking away with Emerald tailing her and unusually she didn't even give her a glance over her shoulder to make sure she was following her.

_"There is something wrong here"_ Emerald thought, _"The way Cinder is acting, the call and now these unusual orders, what's going on?"_

Deep down, something inside her told her, she didn't want to know.

* * *

_**Author's note's.**_

**Alright my first chapter of my first delve into Fan-Fiction, the name is Fallout-man101, I am new to as a official author, but have been a lurker for years and now it is finally my turn to bring a story to you.**

**This story is particularly special to me, as I am fairly sure that this type of story hasn't been done In RWBY fanfiction before or at the very least in the manner of which I intend to do it. **

**That being said, I hope you all enjoy it for what it is, _Regrets_ will probably be a more character interaction based than straight up action, although it will have alot action so don't worry about it getting too boring.**

**This story shall be rated T at first however it will be updated to Mature at some point it's mainly for Violence, language, gore and probably _suggestive adult theme's. _**

**_NOTHING EXPLICIT, _not only is it against site rules, but I feel that it just cheapens the story I am aiming for.**

**Also while I state this in my bio, don't expect any sort of schedule in regards to updates as I see don't like to rush myself with deadlines and I like to work on my own time, on my art.**

**Speaking of art I would like to credit the cover art to whoever froze it from it's volume 6 episode, as I got it from google, it however is a product of rooster teeth however due to it being a froze image from the show. ****I saw it online and felt it would be a perfect cover especially since I don't know how to photo-shop.**

**Also 2,450 words for a first chapter darn...**

**EDIT 08/25/2019 have made a few light word changes to the chapter and added a few new lines for clarification and ease of reading.**

**nothing that changes the plot majorly though. **


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Choice Of Many Regret's**_

**Chapter 2.**

**Moving to the End.**

**DISCLAIMER. **

**I do not own RWBY, they are a product of Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

_**Many eons ago...**_

Salem sigh as she walked and walked, on, and on, and on. It was the same, day after, day after, day. The scenery changed from deserts, to forest, to seaside, to mountains and finally to the edge of the, land of darkness itself.

It was all the same...empty….

No laughter, no smiles, no children, no adults, no warm fires, no liars, no thieves-

"NOTHING!" She shouted out loud, not caring what cruel Diety heard it, as she fell to the ground and curled up into a ball, overwhelmed in anguish and loss, sobbing over the agony of it all. It wasn't the first time it had happened over the past few years and certaintly wouldn't be the last...

_"If only Ozma hadn't gotten ill…"_

_"If only the Gods hadn't refused her request for Ozma's return**…"**_

_"If only the Gods been more understanding of her plight…"_

_"If only the world wasn't so cruel..."_

"_If only humanity wasn't gone now because..."_

_"be-because…"_

"_**You thought there was no greater punishment we could bestow upon you?" **_The Dark God's, menacing voice echoed in her mind, the last word especially suddenly hammering its way deep into her thoughts.

"You…" she repeated out loud in her state of deliria, as an image of herself at the head of an army marched on the pools of life…

"No! I-I didn't." She again said, in a weak denial.

"_**Who has led you down this path?"**_ The God of Light asked the assembled army, as she made her way to the front of the kings with a look of smug and naïve overconfidence on her face at her 'achievement' …

_" I d-didn't do anything, I-I-didn't do __anything! _She repeated to herself inwardly, over and over. But the words kept feeling more and more empty and inside Salem something finally broke, as her traitorous conscious answered the Golden Gods question truthfully for the first time...

"_I did…"_

She tried to shake the thoughts from her mind, but the words "I did" only got stronger and her denial weaker.

No, I-I…she stuttered on the ground weakly, the denial and rage that had fueled her war against the Gods and kept her bitter for so long was finally burning out and tears filling her eyes as she held her knees to her chest on the ground and finally said out loud to herself what she had been in denial of for so long...

_"I-I d-did…"_

* * *

The entire world rumbled as Hazel ran towards Beacon with a figure slung over his arm moaning at each step he took.

"Hold on Mercury" he rumbled as he jumped over a fallen pillar and continued onward only receiving a groan in reply from the teen.

Beacon was in a mess, even with a steady front line being maintained, a few Grimm had still either pierced the line, dug or flew in, the bodies scattered around the place and the blood-red sun setting in the west proved that the dawn however was far indeed...

_"I am not sure if I should be glad that I can take Mercury to safety, or worried about Team BLAC." _Hazel thought, as he remembered the team that was covering their escape as he made his way through Beacon's first inner gate.

_"They will be dead within thirty minuets at most..." _He thought somberly,_"Gretchen...forgive me..."_

His sister would have been ashamed of him if she saw him now running like a coward away from the fighting and abandoning his comrades, even if it was by order...

_"At least some good will come of this though."_ he thought, as he quickly glanced at Mercury one of the few remaining things that gave him purpose in this world. He was _battered to_ _say the_ least, with cuts and bruises that lined almost every inch of his body, he was missing one of his prosthetic legs and his remaining one was dented and warped probably beyond all repair and finally his mouth was lined with blood either from a busted lip or internal injury.

_"I hope it isn't the later,_ Hazel thought, as he finally made it to outer part of the main school area, rounded a bend that would have led through the cafeteria and-

_**ROOAAAR!**_

His hand caught the Beowolf Alphas claw just in time, his mind racing trying analyze the situation and with his left hand wrapped around Mercury and his right holding back the massive weight of the Alphas, it wasn't easy, and their wasn't time either as the Alpha lifted its free arm and swung for a fatal strike...

Hazel acted on instinct, he _fell _allowing the force of the clawed hand he was holding up to _push _himself into the ground and out of the way of the incoming swipe. He heard glass breaking and Mercury groan as his body hit the floor, he quickly lied back put all of his strength into his legs and _Kicked..._

**_BAM!_ **

The Alpha was _launched _clear across the cafeteria and into a few tables as Hazel quickly placed Mercury onto the floor and shot to his feet.

**_Aaaarroo!_**

Hazel flinched, as he watched the Beowolf trying to groggily and angrily get to it's feet clawing ripping a table off of it. the howl he had just heard hadn't been from Beowolf in front of him...

_"There's more of them around,"_ he thought, as he felt the light weight of his satchel empty of any dust, the remains long spent.

"_And I don't have any dust left at all to fight with at all..."_

**_"GRAGGH!" _**

The table flew off of the Alpha as it jerked it's growling head to him in an instant and started sprinting towards him, it was at least eleven feet tall, to his eight in height and was one of the most beefed up Alpha's he had ever seen...

_"I am just going to have to take him down without dust and hopefully keep him away from Mercury"_ Hazel thought, his mind going through a million miles a second as he started running to meet the Alpha in the center cafeteria and put some distance between Mercury and the fight.

The Alpha and him collided and with both his hands now free Hazel held almost nothing back as he dodged, and redirected the Alpha's hits, while letting his fist fly at it's vital spots... but was it enough?

_"But is it enough? My aura's running low and without dust I don't think theirs a way to finish the Alpha barehanded." _he thought, as he dunked under a incoming hit and gave the Alpha a uppercut to the jaw.

The Alpha staggered backwards from the weight of the hit and the pain it had most likely caused, a opening if Hazel had ever seen one, he charged forward and gave another series of blows, but still the Beowolf showed no sighs of the fatigue that he was feeling...

_"I need a way to finish him off." _he thought, as he was thrown backwards when one of the Alpha's hits connected. "_I can't afford a prolonged fight that will only wear me down faster."_

Hazel shakily got to feet, his mind going even more into overdrive, the Alpha charged again, it's hand throwing what the dumb Grimm thought to be a winning blow, he again saw it coming and dunked under the blow and as it flew over him he put all of his weight into his leg and _stomped_ on the Alpha's foot/shin area with the intent of putting it off balance.

_**CRASH! **_

The Alpha lost balance sure enough and landed flat on its back into some cafeteria tables. Hazel seizing advantage of the situation charged into its guard and started to lay down even more punches, the Alpha all the while snarling and trying to untangle its arms which were caught by the tables metal legs.

Hazel hit and _hit_ and the damage was staring to show, a few more blows and the Beowolf would have been done for...

_**CRASH!**_

Hazels heart dropped as one of the Alpha's arms gained freedom and _punched,_ shattering his aura...He quickly scrambled back as the Alpha tried to swipe again, it's claws and punches now_ lethal_ which was only proven after one of it's claws scrapped against his arm as he dodged and he felt blood start to trickle.

_"Is this the end of the road for me?_ He thought calmly, as the Beowolf tried to free it's other arm, snarling all the while. _"Then...why am I so accepting of it?"_ he continud, time slowing to a crawl, as he heard a young man's groan echo out slowly from behind him.

_"Mercury...have I really been so consumed over Gretchen's loss that I have been wiling to throw away my life and leave you and everybody else who depends on me behind?"... _he thought, as his resolve hardened...

_"No' _he continued, as his fist clenched as he remembered his sisters words to him all those years ago, back when he went to see her at Beacon and tried to convince her to leave and give up her dreams of being a huntress.

_"I will be a huntress Hazel! I will protect those I care for and be a light for those who need it and I will never abandon my friends and comrades!" _

"AND NEITHER WILL I" Hazel roared, as time started speeding back up. He saw the Alpha rolling onto It's stomach, it's other arm finally free. He didn't think as he ran and jumped onto the Alpha's upper back punching wildly and pinning it in such a way that it couldn't hit back his hands starting to bleed due to the force he was putting into his punches, the Alpha was roaring in pain it's arms shot out as it attempted to push itself up right.

But it was to late, as the enraged Hazel forcibly pushed into Alphas back skin and grabbed its spine and then with the last of his strength _pulled._

**_RIIIIP!_**

The noise stopped.. And the mass of black under him gave away and disintegrated as he fell to the floor, his chest heaving and his arms cut and bleeding all over, his aura, dust and strength spent.

The Alpha's spine with head attached fell form Hazels hands...

_**"GRRR"**_

Hazel's entire body froze as he heard a growling from behind him. His head slowly turned and he felt his heart fell out of his chest the second he did. Looming in the doorway not ten feet from where he left Mercury lying, was a ordinary Beowolf it's eyes already locked onto the silver haired teen and it's hind legs in a pouncing position.

"NOOO!" Hazel yelled, as he jerked to his feet only to fall onto his bleeding arms in exhaustion and promptly blacked out.

* * *

_"Why did we circle back to Beacon? _Emerald thought wildly, her heart threatening to beat out of her chest from anxiety, ever since_ that_ phone call, Cinder hadn't even looked back at her as they went on their "scouting mission" and their abrupt about face, in direction less than fifteen minuets after they had left the unit wasn't helping the issue...

_"We need to get back to the line. why are we even here? E__very second we linger here is another second that could be the life and deaf of a valuable Huntsman or huntress..." _

She hadn't been able to work up the courage to ask Cinder why all of this was happening, after all her sister had never led her astray in the past and always seemed to have everyone's best interest in mind even if she hardly ever showed it.

_"I'm sure Cinder has her reasons_..." She thought, trying to sooth her doubts...

So why did something feel so..._wrong?..._And why was her sister being more quit and secretive than usual? Almost every instinct and sister alert she posses from their childhood was blaring and she didn't like it at all.

Emerald looked around at the hallway that seemed to lead farther and farther away from the line, finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Cinder, shouldn't we be getting back now?" She asked, in a calm voice and her Sister slowed, but still didn't turn back to look at her...

"We have our orders." Cinder responded curtly and quietly in a clear sign that Emerald took that she wanted the subject dropped.

"Those orders being?" Emerald asked reluctantly pushing her limits, tired of this game of cryptic her sister was playing with her at the worst possible time.

Cinder stopped walking and Emerald saw her fist curl and whiten and for a moment, neither said anything...

Emerald blinked._ "Did I overste-"_

"All the Eyes are to withdraw back to Beacon, while the remaining forces are to stay behind to bide time to cover our escape..." Cinder words cut into her thoughts.

A pin dropping in the remains of Atlas could have been heard in the ensuing silence, as Emeralds eyes widened and her mind ground to a sudden halt, the temperature seemed to drop bellow freezing...

"Wha-

"YOU HEARD ME EMERALD!" Cinder snapped, as she spun around her voice raised and strained, her face looked slightly wet... As if she had been crying... "WE HAVE LEFT THEM TO DIE! AND IF YOU VALUE THEIR SACRIFICE YOU WILL COME WITH ME TO SEE THIS THROUGH!"

Emerald couldn't take the anxiety of it anymore, "BUT WHAT ABOUT THOSE HUNTSMEN? YOU SAID WE WERE GOING TO RETURN TO THEM CINDER!" she yelled back not caring about the consequences.

To her surprise, Cinder's eyes started to water and her head jerked to the side so her face couldn't be seen and her breathing slowed, before she finally spoke. "Dead men need small comforts Emerald, given the circumstance it was the least I could do for them, we _have_ just left them to hold there position to the death after all..."

"Emeralds heart caught in her chest finally realizing why Cinder had been so on edge."I am-" she began, trying to apologize, realizing she had misjudged the situation as far as her sisters emotions were concerned, but Cinder wouldn't have it, suddenly cutting back in.

"There is nothing to be sorry about Emerald,_ you_ have done _nothing_ wrong, after all. _I_ was the one who left them to there deaths, not _you._ and _I_ was the one to lie to their face, even if it was to give them some small comfort it was far from my best moment and even delves into my worst..."

"What now? Emerald asked her jumbled mind unable to wrap around the fact that they where doing this...

Cinder turned back to her, tears gone and replied. "Mother says that she has a plan to beat Ozpin but to do it she needs _all of the eyes_ to meet her at the Relic Vault and that it should be a immediate priority for us to get their as quickly and discreetly as possible, so as not to alert Ozpin as he might not have used Jinn's last question yet and if he does, he might preemptively launce a assault to prevent this plan, so we must hurry..."

Emerald forced a smile for her sister that didn't half way reach her eyes and replied, "Then what are we waiting for?"

* * *

The Beowolfs chest erupted with a sickening ripping noise, as Tyrian Callows tail slid right through the back of it's ribcage and penetrated out of the front of his chest as the sound of glass shattering could be heard.

He looked at his favorite student and gave a slight smile, "Thank you Miss Politan," he complemented, the multi-colored girl giving a smile back before walking over to Hazel and poking him with her parasol and giving a shrug, before turning back to Tyrian and making a lifting motion with her arms.

He shook his head and replied, "No miss Politan their sadly isn't a way for me to lift someone of his bulk even if I wanted too..." he turned to look at Mercury who was lying on the floor. Young Mr Black? 'maybe', but Hazel? "No'.."

Neo turned her attention to the cafeteria around them before swiftly running to a table and grabbing a single water bottle that lay amidst the ravaged cafeteria before running back to him, pointing from the bottle to Hazel...

A wicked grin grew on his face "_Oh, I knew their was a reason I liked this student! This will pay Hazel back for all those times he cheated 'In our_ _game'_..." He though, as he gestured to Neo to go ahead...

The sound of Hazel spluttering to life as Neo dumped the water over his face was majestic...

* * *

**AN:**

**Hey, it's been far too long since I last updated, writing this chapter has taken far longer than I realized it would but now I can finally and happily say that this chapter is complete, thanks to all of those who have followed and favorite ACOMR it's my personal brainchild and I am quite proud of it!**

**To my reviewer's**

**HeartofChaos13: Thanks for the compliment and I hope that this chapter is the one you have been desired.**

**The Dude Strikes Back: I promise you dude this fic will be a one of a kind original idea as I thought it up having never heard of any RWBY fic quite ****like it.**

**Conna McCanna: Thanks for being my first reviewer on , it means a whole lot to me receiving feedback like yours!**

**To anybody who finds it strange that Tyrian is the combat instructor at Beacon? Don't worry, Tyrian isn't a serial killer in this universe although I wont promise that some do not think he has a screw or two loose...**

**As for off topic things, "Whoa to the end of Volume 7 and 'that whale" are the only things that are reaching my flabbergasted mind.**

**P.S. Holy cow! this chapter has reached just over 3,000 words!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Choice Of Many Regret's**

**Chapter 3.**

**The End Of 'A****' End?**

**DISCLAIMER. **

**I do not own RWBY, they are a product of Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

_Ozma didn't know what to think as he awoke lying in a void of pitch black darkness, only that it chilled him to the bone, burned and yet didn't at the same time._

**_"Rise"_**_ a voice commanded and Ozma did as requested, only to see the God of Darkness standing before him..._

_"Where am I?" Ozma asked, still unnerved by what had just happened as well as the Dark God that stood before him._

**_"Between Realms" _**_the God stated flatly, as he gazed upon the mortal with a unnerving intensity before continuing. **"I am afraid your services are needed..."**_

_"Why?" Ozma murmured wondering what a God would possibly need his assistance for..._

**_"Humanity is no more, your wife's_ _hubris has led them to their own destruction and your assistance is now required to aid her in her final penance.." _**_the God stated as if he were talking about the weather._

_"Humanities no more?! What do you mean by, 'my wife's hubris?!" Ozma asked, in abstract horror..."_

_"**Your wife marched a army on the pools of life after refusing to abide by her punishment for your resurrection." The God stated bluntly before continuing.**_

_**"My brother and I made her Immortal and unkillable to teach her a lesson in what death means and she refused to even 'try' to learn, as a result I destroyed all of humanity for aiding her in her transgressions..." **_

_"Horror filled Ozma at the God of Darkness words as he finally remembered the brief moment's of his previous resurrection where he saw a teary eyed Salem lying over him the biggest smile of elated joy he had ever seen on her face and later her fear..."_

_"**And now she is forced to eternally wander the empty earth**_** _alone or that's how I would've had it stay, if it wasn't for my brother insistence that we at least try to give humanity a chance to redeem themselves..."_ **_The God stated._

_Ozma felt his legs give out and he fell to his knees, his emotions churning rapidly between anger and despair as the God resumed speaking._

_**"Now, your choice is simple Ozma, ****You can either go help your wife pay her penance by reincarnating along side her until her task of finding the meaning of death is complete as well as help her in her punishment in rebuilding humanity, or you can go back to the afterlife and Salem can do it on her own. Your choice..."**_

_Ozma had almost no hesitation as his thoughts flickered to Salem his wife, lover and confidant who was wandering the world alone in utter misery and spoke "Ill do it!"_

**"Good" **The God of Darkness spoke as he lifted his arm towards Ozma...

_**"But before you leave please take this gift from 'me' and may it assist you in your 'endeavors'..."**_

* * *

Salem huffed as she paced the floor in front of the huge blast door that lead to the maidens vault, her call to the eyes had been sent out less than twenty minuets ago and yet it felt like a eternity as she waited for them to arrive...

"Ma'am I know you are worried but as I said before, they _all _received our message and when last I checked the line was still holding, so please don't cause me to worry myself into my grave any sooner that I already expect it to come..." Arthur Watts stated as he looked at her flatly.

She stopped pacing and gave him a look, "You know how important it is for Cinder to get here to open the vault door Arthur..."

"Yes" he stated as he glanced down at the watch and continued. "But you getting worked up over something that's out of our hands is irrational Ma'am, she will either be here or she won't..."

Salem looked at her feet feeling her stomach churning and spoke "She will, I know, I raised her and Emerald and I have the utmost faith in them...I just can't help but worry for them both"

"A natural thing for a mother or so I hear" Arthur stated as he continued typing on the terminal, "However I don't need to tell you that of all people"

Salem nodded as she turned and looked at the giant blast door that was the first layer of security for the relic. It was a fairly new addition, Arthur having designed it himself and it's construction being complete only a year or so before this mess had begun something that was immensely necessary given the danger of the relic within...

"We are ready." Arthur stated behind her as he walked to a panel with a lock and keypad on the left side of the giant door, as she did the same on the right side pulling out a key that hung on a chain that hung around her neck.

"Ready?" Arthur asked as he held out his key.

"Ready." She responded and with that they both inserted and turned their keys causing the number keypad to light up.

"Ma'am my password is 9451." Arthur spoke to her as she entered the code and turned back to him.

"Mine is 6529." She told Arthur who likewise imputed the numerals into the keypad and with a loud creak the door powered to life and a buzzer sounded as it swung open.

"Good" Arthur stated as he walked back to the console and started typing before glancing back up and grabbing his brief case. "Ma'am the door will automatically shut within fifteen minuets Cinder and the rest better arrive before then as the door is designed to only be opened once in a seventy-six hour period.

Salem nodded as she followed Arthur into the vault.

_"Hurry Cinder."_

* * *

**Beacon Western Wing**

Hazel felt the pain all over as he limped behind Neo and Tyrian who was carrying Mercury.

_"Of all the ways you had to choose to wake me up water had to be your choice?" _he thought as he felt his shirt sticking to his already sweaty and bloodied shirt, luckily he wasn't in pain since his aura had somewhat recovered and his semblance with it.

"Professor's Hazel! Professor Tyrian!"

He and the other two turned their head's in the direction of the familiar voice only to see Emerald and Cinder walking towards them.

Tyrian walked forward and bowed mockingly. "Cinder, the headmistress is expecting us quickly, we would be wise to hurry up and get to her, like moth's to a flame, yes?"

"Yes indeed." Cinder responded. "We would be wise t-"

Faster than she could even react Tyrian slashed both of his hands out surprisingly managing to balance Mercury on his shoulder, his eyes glowing purple as one hand slashed away Cinder's aura and the second embedded itself into her chest, his tail then shot out and slashed right through a surprised Emerald's Aura, as she promptly jumped back and began to fire at him, only for the sound of glass shattering and Neo's sword impaling her right through the place were he had previously sliced he aura to silence her.

Hazel didn't even flinch at this as Emerald fell to the grown dead and the illusion around her faded to reveal a black haired teenager in green with a pink highlight in her place.

"H-How?" the Not-Cinder coughed as her head turned to look at her dead friend on the ground. "R-Ren."

"I am deeply sorry young lady." Tyrian stated. "But only _"Professor Hazel" _is here today, I am_ 'Instructor Tyrian' _or just_ 'Tyrian' _to my students, that and you failed to give the correct answer to my last statement...

The Cinder look alike gave a final cough of blood as her disguise melted away to reveal a red haired girl in pink.

"The Valkyrie and the Lotus" Hazel rumbled as he looked at the bodies and the lackeys of the protégé of Ozpin.

"This means D'ark has most likely broken through, we must reach the Headmistress quickly!" Tyrian snapped as he immediately walked by the bodies and gestured for them to continue onward as the exited Beacon's western wing and entered Beacon's main tower.

* * *

**Beacons Main Tower.**

Cinder's mind was a haze as she imputed the code into the computer by the express elevator that lead to the level were her mother was waiting for them while Emerald meanwhile remained quite as she had been for awhile.

_"I shouldn't have yelled as her, it was my choice to lie to my comrades not h-"_

The Sound of footprints interrupted her thoughts as her hand jerked a roaring ball of flame appearing within her palm while Emerald drew her weapons.

"My, my are you going to shoot us young Cinder?" Tyrian commented as he emerged from the Hallway with Mercury slung over his shoulder and Neo as well as a bloodied Hazel bringing up the rear.

"Tyrian." Cinder replied. "How does your Garden grow?"

"It dies." he stated before replying "How many of you does it require to screw in a lightbulb?"

"I am not answering that question." Cinder stated rolling her eyes and giving the correct answer before going back to overriding security for the elevator as Tyrian gestured to her to hurry.

Emerald cautiously walked forward to Tyrian. "Is Mercury okay? she asked eyeing the still unconscious teen .

"No" Hazel responded. "He might have internal injuries the quicker we get him below the better.

_"Hopefully he will be alright."_ Cinder thought as she finished entering the code and Emerald who was still looking at Mercury with worry.

The elevator door sprung open and they entered and started their ascent.

"So did anything happen of interest to you before you arrived at the tower?" Cinder asked the new member's of their group inquisitively.

"I killed You and Emerald." Tyrian stated dryly as Cinder raised a eyebrow and he further elaborated. "The Valkyrie and Lotus approached us disguised as the two of you, luckily because of our precautions I was able to discover this and catch them by surprise before they could do anything."

"Ozpin must have finally figured out a spell similar to the one the Headmistress uses to disguise herself in public after her previous incarnation 'dies'." Hazel commented.

_"As if things weren't bad enough." _Cinder though. _"The enemy now has a means of disguising themselves as anyone and to make maters worse those two being here means D'arc Is here most definitely._

The elevator slowed and the door opened revealing the now open concrete blast door that served as the first stage of vault security as well as Salem and Watts standing in wait her mother's hands raised to attack any possible threat.

"Cinder what is your favorite fairy tail?" her mother asked looking at her hopingly.

"The girl in the tow-." Cinder gave a slight smile as she was interrupted by her mother's embrace.

"I had thought I was going to lose you both" Salem stated from her shoulder looking at Emerald.

"seven minute's ma'am" Watts voice cut into their reunion to Cinder's annoyance.

"Your right Arthur." Salem said as she pulled herself from their embrace gestured for all of them to follow.

"Ma'am, can you look at Mercury's injuries he needs medical assistance immediately" Hazel rumbled behind her as they followed her mother through the blast door.

"Of course Hazel, just as soon as we are clear of the door it's going to close soon." Salem replied as she gestured to the ground. "Set him down on the floor besides the fountain."

They all circled around Mercury as Hazel sat him down and her mother got on her knees and her eyes adopted a red glow as two flickering red light's appeared hin her hands which she promptly held over Mercury for about a minuet before stating. "He will be alright the bleeding isn't internal although he has broken three ribs."

_"At least it isn't that bad..." _Cinder though as she looked at her friend who actually looked a bit worse than she remembered when she first saw him before slung over Tyrian's back, she only felt her trepidation increase as her mother turned to her and stated. "Cinder open the main vault door and get the relic."

She nodded and walked to the giant magical door that housed the Relic Of Choice within she reached out and placed her hand upon it funneling her power through the door a few seconds latter a clanking noise was heard as the door slowly creaked open.

On the other side of the door was a room that looked to be in...space?... No visible ground was to be seen and only a endless void and stars stood to be seen in all directions...

Cinder walked forward onto the nothingness that made this void and grabbed the relic which sat on a floating rock in the center of the vault as she turned and walked out she took a closer look at it.

Out of all the relics it didn't look extraordinary and in fact, out of all the relics she had seen and next to even most crowns she had seen it looked the most bland, it was a simple gold crown that seemed to radiate a bad feeling and a sense of _'wrongness_' that seemed to only be increasing the longer she held it.

_"It feels as if something is terribly wrong about it, not even the relic of destruction gave off this type of feeling when I held it and I saw it blow Atlas out of the sky..._ Cinder thought as she exited to vault to see everybody waiting for her, even Mercury who leaned against Hazel's arm wobbling on his one heavily crushed artificial leg.

"You still alive?" Cinder asked in a joking tone before Mercury spat out blood and mumbled something along the lines of "Fuck You" from his heavily busted lips to her amusement.

"Cinder the relic please" Salem asked her hand extended.

* * *

Salem felt her nerves quiver as she took the relic from Cinder's grasp, it pulsed with a thick divine source of energy.

"Now that we are here what is the plan Ma'am?" Hazel asked voicing everyone's main question as to why they were there.

"...We win, by using this relic to deny Ozpin his final victory and ensure humanity's survival all the while either destroying Ozpin or completely erasing him as a threat..." Salem stated flatly as she clutched the relic against her chest.

"Do you mean to say that this relic can kill a divinely blessed immortal like yourself? Arthur stated. "Then why didn't you use it sooner?"

"Because it has it's cost." Salem bluntly stated. "In the case of destroying or limiting Ozpin's power the entire world as we know it..."

"..."

"The Relic Of Choice." Salem began breaking everyone's silence. "Is a relic that gives you a limited wish for a outcome that can change the entire reality of our present by altering a choice you made in the past that has lead to that point."

"A wish" Emerald ground out in surprise "Then why haven't you used it to destroy Ozpin sooner?"

"The present is built upon the past Emerald." Salem responded. "The relic can only alter a choice the _user_ made to achieve it's outcome, so if_ you _wished for Ozpin to not become what he is today the relic would not activate and nothing would happen as your choices played no part in his creation, that means to advert this it must be me who uses it, as I am the only one who can cause such a divergence..."

"The future is built upon the past..." Arthur mumbled before his eyes lit up and he exclaimed. "You mean to tell us that by you using the relic to destroy Ozpin you would cause the world as we know it to cease to exist!"

"Probably." Salem replied sadly. "That's the reason I never used it to do such, after all I had already caused humanity's downfall once through my selfish actions I didn't want to do so again.

**And that was your mistake, _my wife_... **A chilling voice echoed from the vault entrance, which still had a minute or two until it automatically closed...

A black armored figure stood before them one that Salem instantly recognized despite the new body he now wore. "Ozma" she seethed.

**"In the flesh, although that might be Mr D'arc in this a particular case."** Ozma smiled at her from the body of his former blond subordinate, a sickly green magical aura the color of poison radiating off of him.

"So you betrayed your right hand and took his body for your own did you?" she seethed in contempt. "To think you would fall this low Ozma, is everything in this world nothing more than your toys to play with by this point?

**"Tut, Tut, you forced me to it by forcing my hand and D'arc was getting a bit too independent in his actions for my liking anyway, by taking his body the magic I had lent him was returned to me which is good because unlike you, I don't squander my power away into my subordinates and weaken myself day after day." **Ozma stated his smug smile never once leaving his face.

"So, you used the last question of Jinn and found out our plan?" Salem stated with a animosity that spoke of centuries of conflict and irreplaceable losses.

**"Of course, I wouldn't be here right now otherwise. Once I realized the magnitude of what you were planning I immediately took back my power from Mr D'arc before running ahead of my forces to cut you off..."**

Salem felt a twitch of discomfort as Ozma eyed the relic, her thoughts in turmoil. _"At least it's in my possession, he probably intended to get here before we could access it and then kill everybody but me before taking it from the vault I have all the cards."_

**_"_You sadly seem to have gotten to the relic first it seems sadly... **Ozpin stated trailing off before he continued. **"How fitting, you destroyed the world once and the Gods punished you unfairly, now you do so again and when all is said and done they will pat you on the back for saving it... **

Her breath caught in her throat as those words left her ex-husband the Monsters lips his audacity knowing no bounds and something within her snapped.

"That may be." She stated as she calmly put the relic upon her head and watched Ozma give her a rage filled look. "But you are finished OZMA!" She yelled as she placed the crown upon her head and pressed it's jewel activating the power held within...

All at once the room became dark, Ozma froze mid response like a statue his hand raised in a vain attempt at stopping her and above them a giant shadowy figure swept into the room right through the solid celling and landed upon the fountain in the center of the room.

The figure was female and looked like Jinn, but she had giant purple bat-like wings, red eyes and a smile that similar to her 'Sister' held boundless mischief but also a active malice to them as well.

**"My name is Magneta, the Spirit of Choice. I will give you _'one'_ chance to change the present to a outcome of your liking by changing a past choice, just list your desired outcome, but keep in mind that despite any change's made all worlds must have balance and I cannot erase individuals from existence." **The being before them spoke.

Salem silently turned to her group who had remained quite throughout the encounter with Ozma a thing she was thankful for to say the least...

"I am sorry about all of this" she stated quietly her heart filling heavy. "I never wanted it to come to this, I always pushed myself to the fullest so I would never have to take this option...Forgive me..."

"...Ma'am" Arthur stated. "You needn't justify what you are doing to us, _we know_ their is no other option's. Their are no more safe places for the relic, all but one of the Maiden's are dead their powers gone and to top that off we have Ozpin right here now waiting to attack and kill the lot of us should you cease using the relic I don't blame you for doing this."

"You should." Salem stated. "I may not be doing this to stop Ozma from destroying everything in his vendetta against the Gods, but I still am doing it none the less Arthur and until you have seen it you wont realize the magnitude of what we have done."

"So everyone will die or cease to exist?" Emerald asked the rage in her voice apparent.

"I don't know." Salem replied as she gestured towards Magneta who gave a toothy smile her Red eyes glowing. "She, has always refused to tell me exactly what would happen and whenever I asked Jinn she always responded that her Sister makes up the scenario based on how, when and where it's asked on the fly meaning she couldn't give a exact answer on the subject."

"So we would be flying blind? Cinder asked quietly as she but a hand on Emeralds shoulder to calm her.

"Yes" Salem stated. "I don't know what will happen exactly only that hopefully you will all still be with me..."

The rest of the group exchanged looks and they all nodded Tyrian stepping forward. "We are with you headmistress just...begin."

Salem turned to Magneta and scrunched her brow mulling over the right wording of the outcome she desired, the relic was limited she had no choice in choosing the choice changed to achieve the outcome she desired, it could only change a choice she herself made and even then the change would have to be reasonable, but still...

"I wish Ozma was never revived." she spoke

**"I cannot erase a individual from existence as a outcome." **Magneta stated immediately her face betraying nothing **"Please request another outcome."**

_"It was worth a try, to be fair I didn't think his revivals counted as erasing someone from existence." _Salem thought as she pondered her next question.

"I wish that I never would have rebelled against the Gods!"

**"I cannot change anything that happened before humanity's destruction at the hands of the God of Darkness. **Magneta spoke in a patronizing tone invoking Salem's ire at the fact that the only other wish she could think of that would have definitively rid the world of Ozma's presence as a threat not working.

"For goodness sakes! "She shouted as she spoke the next best possible thing she could think of. "I wish that Ozma never became the king of grimm abomination that he is today!

Magneta's blood red eyes widened as her mouth twitched before it broke out into a wicked grim, her sharp incisors showing as she threw he arms out laughing wickedly as everything started slowly shaking and she bent down and got more closer to her than Salem was comfortable with and whispered. **"...Now that I can do!"**

The room around them started to shake very violently and to Salem's horror pieces of the world itself began vanishing in shards around them only leaving white gaps like missing puzzle pieces in their absence...

The Darkness that surrounded them only magnified as Magneta seemed to be growing in size the laugh she had given out earlier still reverberating despite her mouth now being shut and her bat like wings growing to a gigantic size as she gestured to the floor beneath them all and made a lifting gesture.

"WHATS HAPPENING SALEM!" Hazel roared as she turned to see a literal piece of her friend fly apart as Hazel''s torso vanished leaving the upper part of his body suspended on air and then saw Tyrian completely vanish leaving only his feet to their dismay.

**"My great work." **Magneta spoke as she glanced down at them, the world falling to pieces around them. **"After it's done I shall finally be free finally to go and terrorize some other world in the God's name..." **

Salem saw Cinder and Emerald disappear in pieces and yelled in horror and rage "Why are you doing this?"

The world's shaking slowed as Magneta bent down and mockingly whispered even as her body continued to grow and envelop everything. **"Because you asked me to and..."**

Salem felt her heart spike in pure fear and horror as the beings final words tickled her ear sending a chill down her spine as the world around them shattered into darkness.

**"It's fun..."**

* * *

**AN: This chapter took some time to get out but at 4,500 plus words I hope that makes up for it taking so long.**

**A few things I will release this chapter are a few pieces of character trivia and my inspiration for a few of these altered character's.**

**Good Tyrian as I see him is actually heavily based in personality on the the later in series Orochimaru from Naruto in that he is creepy at times but deeply philosophical despite this although he doesn't have Orochimaru's baggage.**

**Good Cinder's personality is somewhat based off what I imagined a Cinder who didn't have meglomania would look like and I always imagined her being a quite yet scarred person similar to Mikasa from Attack on Titan.**

**And finally I talk about my favorite creation the Relic Of Choice and it's spirit Magneta I hope I explained the relics limitations well enough I plan on revising and explaining it's mechanics better latter on if you have any questions concerning them feel free to ask in the comment's I welcome it. **

**As for Magneta herself? She is based off a Alien Space Bat or ASB which is a creature that is used in various Alternate History forums to explain weird point of divergences a quick google will find a Wikipedia page that explain's more on Wikipedia.**

**Anyway Follow, Favorite and please in the name of all that's holy review. **


End file.
